


Pretty Little Things

by Axel_Queen_of_hearts



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Undercover, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Queen_of_hearts/pseuds/Axel_Queen_of_hearts
Summary: After years of working in the special victims unit, Elliot's marriage had finally fallen apart. He began going to a bar after his shifts, catches the eyes of a young woman. From a one night stand to a secret affair, Elliot fells for the pretty little thing at the bar. Taking her out around the town, even going to small vernation with her. Everything goes well with her until she comes to his precinct.
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, Elliot Stabler/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Pretty Little Things

Another case went wrong, another argument with Kathy, another night at the bar. Elliot found himself here at least three times of weeks. Every time, he'd drink himself to the point where he could hardly drive himself home. This night, he had already drunk six beers and now on his seventh. Elliot overhears the bartenders chatting with one another. "Wonder what's eating him. Comes in here every night, giving everyone the streek eye." The man started to the female co-worker. Elliot pressed the beer up against his lips before taking a deep breath. 

"Lighten up," Answers the female bartender. "Sometimes you ran into a bit of bad luck. There's nothing you can do about it, so you gotta take it out somehow." Elliot had noticed the female bartender from the first day he came in. She looks so young, you could confuse her for being underage. Only just turned 21 a few months ago, a pretty little thing she is. Her name is (name), beautiful eyes, and (hair lengths and color). She constantly has her face all dolled up when she works. Wearing a tank top with thigh skinny jeans, a black apron twisted around her waist. 

"You gotta stop being so open mind (name)." Her co-worker corrected her. "Didn't you see the news last night? A man just like that would come into bars, pick up girls, then rape them." (Name) rolled her eyes to her co-workers before glancing at Elliot. Their eyes locked a minute, a small smile blossomed on her face as she continues the conversations.

"You're overreacting Mathew, you need to stop reading the headlines too." She went to pick something up, bending over. A perfect view for the detective, even giving him a little hard on. **'So round and firm. Imagine seizing that pretty ass in the palm of my hand.'** Slowly she rose back up, fixing some vodka, pours a shot before taking it. "I'm going to prove you wrong." She smiles while looking over her shoulder at Elliot.

"You got to be shitty me (Name)." Elliot studies the man's stands. It the same way he stands when one of his children misbehaves.

"I've dealt with the baddies before, I recognize how they look, the way they act." She insisted. "This guy, he's no baddie. He's just seen a lot of shit." In consideration of that, (name) strides her way over. Elliot chuckles to himself, proceeding to another drink. The young bartender is now standing in front of the detective, leading over the counter.

 **'Now what could this pretty little thing possibly want from me?'** Elliot gazes into her (color) eyes, so big and full of youth.

"Hey there." She starts. "Going pretty hard here, huh?" Elliot finishes his seventh beer, before speaking.

"What do you want Sweet Heart." A giggle comes from the young woman.

"I want to give you some company. I see you here three or four times a week, in my bar, alone." She leads back, grabbing another beer from under the counter. She loosens it with a swift motivation brings it up to her lips. "So, I thought I might share a few beers with you." The detective laughs at her response, grasping a hold of her hand with the beer.

"I hope you can keep up." That sprang his eighth beer with the pretty little (name).

________________

"Shhhhhh!!" (name) lays her finger up to her mouth while snickering. The two were standing outside of her apartment building at two in the morning. Elliot had his hands on her hips, with his face on her neck. Kissing and sucking at her neck while she got her keys in the door. As soon as she had it open, he embeds her above his shoulder. "Oh my god, haha! Don't forget to shut the door at least." She laughs while the detective turns around, pulls out her keys, and closes the door. "Why thank you."

"Needy little thing, aren't you." Elliot joked while scanning for the bedroom. "Nice place you got here. Which way-"

"Down the hallway, on ya right." (Name) bent over, gazing down at his ass. She grabs his left ass cheek. Elliot force opens the bartender's door and sets her down on the bed. "You still haven't given me your name, Mr.Lonely eyes." 

"Elliot" The Detective answered while tearing off his shirt and pants. 

"You don't hear that name anymore, I like it." (Name) remove her pants first, then gradually took off her tank top. "I can see your packing there big man." 

"You bet." Elliot came down on the bed, relaxing in between her legs. Pushing his hard cock against her cunt, still covered by her panties. He draws her tank top over her head, before removing her bra. Taking one of her breasts in his mouth, licking her nipple. He played with the other, pitching down hard; hard enough to get her lips moving and her hips. Elliot drew away. "You like it hard?" 

"Yes, Daddy." (Name) meow, composing Elliot even harder. "Give me your thick cock." It had been years since Elliot had felt this type of demand, this lust for someone. The spark had died with his and his wife's marriage. Now, with her, Elliot couldn't help himself. Yanking her pantie, he kisses her thighs, smacking her pussy lips, finally driving two fingers in her. "Yesss!" (name) moan, clutching his hair and shoving him down further on herself. Elliot takes no time going hard on her. Licking her cunts and began to thrust his finger

"You like that huh?" He appeared to her neck, biting down and sucking hard. "I'll give ya something even better." Elliot pulls his boxers off, pumping cock a few times before laying her legs over his shoulders. He didn't take any time ramming into her. A loud moan came from (name) as clawed into the bedsheets. "You like the big dick deep inside you, don't you?" 

"Fuck yes, fuck me hard a-a-and deep!" Elliot didn't hold back, he went hard, making her cum over and over again. Every time he got close, he would slow done and tease her before picking his speed. After the third time getting her off, he ultimately caves in; Cumming in her hard and deep. Slowly dragging out of her and sinking beside her. (name) cuddles up next to him, kissing him on the cheek before saying goodnight. 

"Goodnight." Elliot leans in close, enveloping both arms around her. He took a deep breath, relaxing, for a long time he hasn't felt this way. He feels tired enough to closes his eyes and falls asleep. This girl here. Made it all possible. He kisses her forehead before falling to sleep. 

________________

The next morning, Elliot was still there and his little bartender had left him alone. When he aroused, the first thing he knew, he has a hangover. **'Damn headache is going to ruin my whole day.'** He mused to himself as he uproots himself out of the bed. **'Where the hell.Am.I.'** Looking around for his underwear, he hears a voice call out for him. 

"You up?" Then the memories flow back to him, the night with the bartender. Once he found his boxers and pants he went towards the voice. There she was, in the kitchen, only in a t-shirt. "Hey there, good-looking. Sleep well?"

"Umm, Yeah." Elliot took a seat at her kitchen table. He never thought he would be in this type of situation. This girl. Here he was. At this moment. He cheated on his wife. On this, pretty little young bartender. Who is the same age as his oldest? Maybe only a year older? 

"Here some Pedialyte, and some coffee." (name) place the two cups in front of Elliot. She reached back to cooking eggs and bacon. "Do you like your eggs over easy or sunny-side up?" 

"Over easy." Elliot answers while sipping the Pedialyte. "Thank you." 

"No problem, I figure you'll have a hangover with the way you were slamming down those beers." (name) came over with two plates of food, before sitting across from Elliot. "Your car is still at the bar, I can drop you off after breakfast." (Name) took a bite of her food, that's when Elliot noticed how much more beautiful she appears without her makeup on. Guiltless face and eyes, hair in a blend from waking up. 

"Thank you," Elliot was taken aback at how mature she acts. Most girls would want him out as soon as the sun was up, or they would be awkward the day after. Not her, which caused him to want to know more. Then he remembers that he had come in her the night before. "Umm, so about last night." 

A smile grew on her face while she bit her lip. "It was great, I haven't that good of sex in months." That comment brought up memories of his wife, he hasn't had that glorious of sex for four years now. (Name) analyze his face for a moment, considering what he thinking. "Oh, I'm clean, and I also have an implant. So don't have to worry about any blue eyes you running about." She giggles while taking a drink of her coffee. **'if you only knew.'** He thought to himself. 

"Haha, I was just worried about cumming in you. I can say the same for you. That was some pretty damn good sex last night." 

"Well, if you liked it that much, this doesn't have to be a one night stand." (name) plants her hand on top of Elliot's. Her nails are designed and fresh, while his are stern.

"I'll have to think about that, (name)."

(name) didn't like the response, though didn't let it get her done. She knew she could get him back anytime she craved. Shit, he's at her bar three times a week. Nevertheless, she aware that he's married. When she arose this morning she observed a text message on his phone. A text message from Olivia, asking where he was at. "That's okay, take your time." She grins. "Do you want more coffee?" The two talk for 20 minutes or so, essentially about (name) and what she does. "So what do you for a living?" Elliot was about to answers until his phone went off. 

"I really gotta take this call." 

"Go for it, if you gotta leave now, don't let me hold you back." (name) went to her room to get dressed 

Elliot watches her stroll away as he picks up his phone. "Elliot, what's up?" He watches as her hips swift back and forth.

"Where the hell are you at?" Olivia stood at the other end of the phone. "We have six victims, two are dead, meet me at the hospital off of central, now." Pissed off she hangs up the phones on him. Elliot took a deep breath before setting his phone in his back pocket. 

(Name) came back into the room, dressed and with Elliot's clothes in hand. She plants a kiss on his cheeks while delivering him his clothes. "Here you are." She proceeded to grab her bag and keys before heading to the door. "I hope I didn't keep you too long."

"No,no." He reassures her. Once he was dressed, he approved her, standing close to her side. Laying his hand on her cheeks, he shares a kiss with her. "I wanted to spend more time with you." 

"Well then," There that smile again, huge and beautiful. "I'm glad you did." She gives him a quick kiss before opening the door. "Let's get going then."

________________

"Look who decided to show up." Fin yells out as Elliots marches down the hospital hallway. Olivia was the next to say something, though, Elliot didn't care about the out lash for being late. He got lucky last night, his mind hasn't been this clear in years. He is ready to take on whatever that day had to bring. 

"Sorry, had a long night." Elliot replied hiding his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long time since my teen years, now that I'm an adult I forgot how much I liked to write. I'll try to keep up on this if people like it.


End file.
